


Whisper What You'll Bring To Me

by Writinger



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange, M/M, Multi, the struggles of finding the perfect gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger
Summary: WARNING: MANGA SPOILERS AHEAD!!After the stone wars happen and everything calms down, the Kingdom of Science decides to do a Secret Santa gift exchange! After all, what better way to celebrate their bloodless victory than with a little good-intentioned chaos?
Relationships: Chrome/Ruri, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Like most ideas, this one had started out as an idle comment, thrown into casual conversation with zero intention of actually becoming a reality. However, when Chrome and Kaseki and a few of the people from the old world _heard_ said idle comment, it had ceased being a mere idea and turned into a full-blown project. 

This was how Gen found himself in charge of passing out little cards with people’s names on them in order to have the first Secret Santa exchange in thirty-seven hundred years.

* * *

Magma stared at the squiggles he had been told spelled the name ‘Ishigami Senkuu.’ He hadn’t believed that trickster Gen when he told him that’s what the card said, so he asked Kinro. 

The know-it-all rule-lover confirmed that it said ‘Ishigami Senkuu.’

Magma still didn’t want to believe it, so he asked Yo what it said. His friend ( _he had a friend_. Not a follower that did his bidding, but an actual _friend_. It was a weird feeling. Weird, but... nice.) told him that the card said ‘Ishigami Senkuu.’

After hearing it from three different people, Magma could no longer deny it. He had to grit his teeth, take it like a man-! 

And get ishigami Senkuu a ‘Secret Santa’ gift. Whatever a ‘santa’ was. Probably some weird science thing.

Magma ran a hand down his face. He had to get a gift for _him_? Great. How would he even know what the runt would want? Magma didn’t know _anything_ about science!

The blonde thought long and hard. That spiky-haired twig liked rocks, right? Well, Magma could get him some, easily. All he needed to do was nab Chrome and have the runt tell him which kind of rocks were the useful ones.

He grumbled to himself, he didn’t _want_ to listen to something so boring! But... the rocks were important, right? Senkuu said that he would continue to make cool things with science and science meant rocks. Lots and lots of rocks.

Ugh.

Magma hauled himself to his feet and went to find Chrome. After poking around a bit and asking old man Kaseki, he found Chrome in the first place he should have looked: in his hut. It seemed like he had been searching for something in one of his baskets, but who cared? Magma wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“Chrome!” Magma snapped, and the boy in question jumped from the sudden (and very loud) call and he hit his head on a shelf with a yelp. Rubbing the sore spot, Chrome looked around in exasperation at the bane of his existence.

“Magma. What do _you_ want?”

Magma gave a huge sigh and his shoulders drooped like someone had told him he had only a couple hours left to live. He gritted his teeth, “I want you to tell me about your... your rock collection.”

Chrome regarded him with a strange look. “What? Why would you care about that?”

“Just-! Just tell me about your dumb rocks!”

“Ok! Fine, sheesh! Well, for starters, this is corundum, we use it for all sorts of things.” With that, Chrome began to explain the many rocks and minerals in his collection and Magma tried not to fall asleep listening to him. Chrome became very excited talking about his collection and Magma found himself having to get Chrome’s attention back on track. Eventually he just made the scientist tell him how useful the rocks were and where he found them.

As _soon_ as Magma had the information he needed, he high-tailed it out of the place faster than a startled deer. He had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For my discord friends that I accidentally promised writing this story to. Ha, ha, so apparently, this story is going to have multiple chapters! Whoops. I’m not sure how many there will be, so bear with me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!


	2. In Our Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senkuu, Yuzuriha, and Taiju's turns at choosing names.

Senkuu grinned at the card in his hand. It was just like Gen to... tip the scales in Senkuu’s favor. He could always rely on the mentalist to do that, and Senkuu really won the jackpot with whom he needed to get a gift for. 

Yuzuriha.

Honestly, Senkuu hadn’t been sure _which_ of his two beaus he would get, and he had gift ideas for both of them. Maybe he could still give Taiju the gift meant for him?

Who was he even trying to fool? Of course he would still make and give Taiju his gift. He’d need grass, sodium hydroxide, wood, a special adhesive and heat. 

Now, for Yuzuriha’s gift, he would need bamboo and lots of fuel for his industrial furnace along with... a few other things. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Yuzuriha smiled happily at the name she received. Gen had seemed a little _too_ innocent when it was her turn to pick a card and she appreciated his help.

Even if it was a _little_ embarrassing that he knew them so well, especially since they hadn’t started dating yet. Though she supposed anyone with eyes could see how the three looked at each other.

Though, to be fair, it didn’t _really_ matter if she hadn’t gotten Taiju’s name. It didn’t matter that she didn’t get Senkuu’s, after all. She still would have made and presented gifts to them, perhaps after the Secret Santa exchange was over. Now she at least had the excuse to have a bit if fun teasing _one_ of her boys. 

She broke out her tools and started to carve away at the chunk of wood Senkuu gave her from his failed attempts at making a gear.

* * *

Taiju was... disappointed. Not that there was anything wrong with Ruri! She seemed nice and all, but he barely knew her and he had been hoping to get either Yuzuriha or Senkuu. He was about to resign himself with figuring out what he should get her when he saw one of Senkuu’s village friends trudge past him dejectedly. What was his name again? 

Crumb.

Wait. That didn’t sound right. Creek? Crease?

No, those weren’t right either. Cream? Chrome? Chrome! That was it!

Taiju hated to see someone normally so chipper look so sad. So Taiju bounded over to him to do what Taiju does best. He was going to cheer that kid up if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

Gen rolled his eyes in exasperation when Taiju’s back was turned. Leave it to the excitable man to get a tad _too_ enthusiastic when it came to picking names and completely throwing all of Gen’s help and subtle manipulation off a cliff. At least with Senkuu and Yuzuriha, they _knew_ he was trying to help them. 

Well, that was _Taiju’s_ problem now. Gen had done all that he could.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Chrome, though. Taiju now had Ruri, so who was Chrome going to get now?

He would have to think about that one, but for now, Magma was up next to get a name. Maybe Gen could _still_ have a little fun... What was a friendly gift exchange without a little chaos, after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hhhhhhHHHHHHH  
> I don’t know how I feel about this chapter.


	3. Taiju's Gift

“Chrome! Hey, Chrome!” The brunette turned at the sound of his name and saw Taiju barreling towards him at full tilt. Chrome braced himself for impact, but the human tank slowed to a stop before running into him.

“Taiju? Um, what’s up?” Chrome asked, staring up at the grinning man.

Taiju blinked at him. “I saw you looking really sad. What’s wrong?”

“Oh! Er, it’s nothing, Taiju. I... was just hoping to get someone else for our gift exchange. But the person I got isn’t bad at all! I just...”

Taiju laid a hand on Chrome’s shoulder. “Hey, I get it. I didn’t get the person I was hoping for either, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about the person I _did_ get. I just don’t know her very well. Actually, I think I’ve only met her once.”

“Who did you get?”

“Huh? Oh, I got Ruri.”

Chrome choked. “Y-you got _Ruri_? You’re so lucky.” Taiju narrowed his eyes in thought as Chrome looked wistful.

“You wanted to get Ruri, didn’t you?” Chrome’s eyes snapped to Taiju’s. “I know that look. You were hoping to get her so you could make her something special.”

“Yeah,” Chrome sighed. “You wanted Senkuu or Yuzuriha, didn’t you?”

Taiju nodded.

“Do...” he started, drawing Chrome’s curious gaze. “Do you want to swap? Cards, I mean.”

“I... I don’t have either of them, though. That’s not fair to you.”

“Chrome, I don’t know the first thing about what Ruri would like. You obviously like her and I... I would rather one of us be happy than both of us to be bummed out.” Taiju held out his card to Chrome, who took it after a few seconds.

“... Thank you, Taiju. This means a lot to me. I won’t waste this generous opportunity you’ve given me.”

“I’m happy to help!” Taiju said cheerfully. He began to walk away, a spring in his step at the good he had done. Chrome watched him leave. He barely knew the guy, just from the few things Senkuu had mentioned, and he did something so kind just because he knew it would make Chrome happy. He thought Senkuu had been exaggerating about Taiju, talking him up because he loved him, but no. Taiju was every bit as sweet and thoughtful as Senkuu made him out to be.

He deserved to feel happy too.

“Taiju, wait!”

“Yeah?” He called, walking back over to the scientist.

“You know... just because you don’t have Senkuu or Yuzuriha, doesn’t mean you can’t still give them gifts... you know?”

“Hey! You’re right! I’ll do that, thanks, Chrome!” without another word, the man bounded away, probably to help those in need and right all wrongs.

* * *

The day of the Secret Santa gift exchange finally arrived and everyone was filled with nervous excitement. All the gifts were placed under the tree Senkuu and his science team decorated and everyone found the gift meant for them. They were wrapped up in cloth that Yuzuriha provided or placed in baskets. Tags were made with the recipient’s face drawn on or their name written by the person who gave the gift.

Senkuu found his rather quickly, as Magma plopped a large basket right down in front of him and walked off. Kohaku raised an eyebrow.

“I guess he didn’t understand that he was supposed to stay anonymous until you guessed who it was.” 

“Eh, it’s too late for that.” Senkuu said, tugging the cloth tied to the top of the basket off to look inside. “Ooh, rocks! Ha ha ha! Excellent!”

“Only _you_ would get excited about getting rocks as a gift.” 

“Look at this!” Senkuu cried, “he found a whole slew of corundum!” Kohaku rolled her eyes and smiled at Senkuu’s enthusiasm.

* * *

“I can’t read this,” Kaseki said, holding the piece of paper he had been gifted. Taiju walked up to him sheepishly.

“Yeah,” he said. “That’s from me. I totally forgot you’re still learning how to read and write. I’m not good at sciency stuff and I didn’t know what you would like as a gift, so that piece of paper is just telling you that I’m offering myself as your one-man labor force! You got any work that’s tedious or unfun, you come to me and I’ll get it done!” Taiju blinked. “Hey! That rhymed! Maybe I can make that my slogan?”

“Well, I don’t know what a slogan is, but I appreciate your gift, young man! I’ll be sure to use it!”

* * *

Kohaku was admiring her gift, a beautiful new lacquered shield with the Kingdom of Science emblem on it, when she heard Senkuu gasp.

“What?” she asked. “What is it?”

Senkuu was headfirst in the basket Magma gave him and all she saw of him was his legs. She waited patiently for him to crawl out. He was holding something in his fist, looking shocked beyond all comprehension.

“Senkuu? Everything alright?” He still looked stunned, but he opened his hand and held out his palm to her. Curious, she leaned forward to look, but all she saw was some weird sparkly sand.

“Uhh... What exactly am I looking at, Senkuu?”

“He found platinum,” he said in an awed voice. “I can’t believe it.” 

“Pla-ti-num?” Kohaku asked, “What’s that?”

“It’s a super rare metal that’s ridiculously useful. I... I can’t believe he found some! I’ll need to find him when this is over and ask him where he found this.”

“I’m surprised you’re not going to look for him right now.”

“It’s getting dark. By the time we get to wherever it is that he found this, it’ll be too dark to see. It’s better if we start searching first thing in the morning.”

“Right. I’m sure it has nothing to do with the fact that there are still people opening gifts and having fun.”

Senkuu smiled but didn’t reply.

* * *

Taiju found his gift near the trunk of the tree and carried it back to where he was sitting. He opened up the little cloth sack that was tied closed with a bit of string and upended the contents onto his palm. He gasped at what he saw, two beautifully carved wooden tokens. One had a rocket ship and stars and one had a needle and thread. He spent a few minutes admiring the craftsmanship. 

He _knew_ this craftsmanship. Yuzuriha.

There was also a beautiful but simple necklace. The chain was silver and there were three little gems wrapped up together with silver wire. He recognized his, Senkuu’s and Yuzuriha’s birthstones. 

He felt himself tearing up. 

He looked up and saw Yuzuriha sitting a little ways away from him. He didn’t think twice about going to her.

“Yuzuriha?” he asked when he got close enough.

“Hi Taiju!” she greeted. He stretched out his hands, tokens and necklace in plain view.

“Please,” he said. “Did you make me these?”

She blushed and nodded, “Yes. Do you like your gift?” Her eyes followed him as he sat next to her.

“I _love_ it. I knew it was you who made them as soon as I saw them, but I had to make sure.” He glanced at her shyly. “Will... will you put this on for me?” he held up the necklace.

“I- of course I will! Here.” She took the necklace from him and undid the simple clasp she designed and leaned forward. Yuzuriha placed the chain on Taiju’s neck and her fingers brushed his warm skin as she fiddled with the clasp. She finally got it clipped together and she hooked her fingers under the chain to straighten it out until the pendant was centered at his throat.

Yuzuriha pulled her hands away looked up at Taiju’s face.

He was staring at her with a look that never failed to make her heart flutter. He leaned forward and Yuzuriha let her eyes slip closed. He nuzzled his nose against hers and she giggled as he pulled away, slightly disappointed that he didn’t kiss her.

When she opened her eyes Taiju had on his ‘serious face’ and Yuzuriha sobered immediately. “What is it, Taiju?” she asked.

“I need to ask you something, Yuzuriha, and I need you to be completely honest with me.”

“Ok.”

He took a deep breath. “Did you make some of these,” he gestured to the tokens and the necklace, “for Senkuu, too?”

Yuzuriha’s blush, if possible, became redder. “I... um... yes?”

Taiju _beamed_ at her. “Great! I didn’t get either of you guys for the exchange, but I have something for you both, too!”

“Oh! Should we go get Senkuu?”

“Actually, I was hoping to do our exchange privately. You know, just the three of us.”

“Hmm... how about we all meet in Senkuu’s observatory? You head over there now, and I’ll get Senkuu. I actually have something to ask him too.”

“That sounds perfect!” Taiju agreed, and he hopped up and walked away.

* * *

Yuzuriha came up to Senkuu, holding a cloth bag in her arms. “Senkuu?” she asked softly. He looked up from his rocks.

“Yes?”

“Did you make these for me?” She opened the bag, and inside there was a whole _set_ of knitting needles of all different sizes. All of them were carefully carved, hand-polished, and had the exact width of the needle, along with Yuzuriha’s name, printed along the body. 

Senkuu didn’t bother looking inside, but instead met her eyes with his. “I did,” he said.

“Oh,” she set the bag on the ground and Senkuu raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yuzu-” he began but was cut off when she kneeled across from him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. It took Senkuu a few seconds to hug her back.

The sounds of the other villagers continued as they hugged. Chrome sobbing in happiness as he read the love letter Ruri gave him (it was mere coincidence that he gave her a love letter too), Magma squawking in surprise at the gag weapon Gen gave him, Suika exclaiming about the beauty of an origami star made out of Dragos, Homura humming in delight as she ate her favorite old-world meal prepared special for her.

Yuzuriha pulled back a bit and whispered in his ear, “Meet Taiju and me in your observatory in a few minutes, ok?”

“Ok,” Senkuu softly agreed, still experiencing yet another shock this evening brought him. Satisfied, Yuzuriha walked away.

* * *

Senkuu was the last one to arrive at the observatory and he raised an eyebrow at Taiju and Yuzuriha. 

“You two wanna explain what you’re up to?”

“Senkuu,” Yuzuriha started. “Taiju and I were talking earlier and we both got you gifts even though we didn’t draw your name.”

“Yeah, and I have something for you too, Yuzuriha.” Taiju added.

Senkuu stared at them before his face broke into a smirk. “Well, isn’t that a coincidence, I’ve got something for you too, Taiju. Yuzuriha already has her gift from me, but...” Senkuu pulled something from a darkened corner of the room and held it out to Taiju.

“If you’re going to be determined to be a human meat shield, the least I can do is give you something that will keep you safe.”

Taiju stared at the large carbon-fiber shield in his hands. It had a tree painted on it. “You... you made me a shield?”

“Yeah. Can’t have you getting injured and dying on us, now can we?”

“S-Senkuu, I... I...” Taiju couldn’t find the words, so he just placed the shield gently on the floor and ran over to hug the scientist.

Senkuu saw him coming and for once, let Taiju hug him. They stayed like that for about a minute before Senkuu was poking at Taiju to let him go. The man did so sheepishly.

“My turn!” Yuzuriha said happily, and she produced a cloth bag tied with a bit of string from behind her back. “Here, Senkuu! I hope you like it!”

Senkuu took it from her and dumped out the contents into his hand to examine his gifts in the fading light. There were two tokens, one had a needle and thread carved into it and the other had a carving of a camphor tree. A silver necklace with three gemstones held together with wire gleamed in the light of the sunset.

Senkuu looked up, a soft smile on his face. “Thank you, Yuzuriha, I love them.”

“Do,” she started shyly, “Do you want help... putting on the necklace?”

He blinked at her and nodded. She came over and placed it on him just as she had with Taiju, straightening the pendant before pulling away. They gazed at each other, blushing lightly.

A deep, shuttering breath drew their attention away from each other and back to Taiju. He smiled hesitantly at them, “I guess it’s my turn now, right?” 

They nodded curiously and Taiju closed his eyes. When they snapped back open, Senkuu and Yuzuriha were slightly startled at the sheer determination they saw in them.

“Senkuu, Yuzuriha,” Taiju began, “You two have been my closest friends for as long as I can remember. There wasn’t a day where we weren’t all together. All the time I was trapped in the stone, I thought only of you two. I thought long and hard about what I wanted. _Who_ I wanted. I- I tried to chose between the two of you but I couldn’t, so I’m just going to say it!” He closed his eyes and clenched his fists, “I love you both! I can’t picture a future without both of you in it! I don’t know if you guys feel the same way, but I would love it if you both would become my boyfriend and girlfriend!” 

Silence.

Taiju’s eyes were scrunched tightly closed at this point, fearing rejection, when a set of calloused hands rested against his cheeks. A thumb wiped away a tear he didn’t know he had shed.

“Taiju, look at me,” came Yuzuriha’s soft voice. Taiju looked. He saw tears streaming down her face and he frowned. He made her _cry_. She tutted at him “None of that,” she said. “Taiju, I love you and Senkuu too. I would love to date both of you.” She turned to look at Senkuu. Taiju turned too.

He was looking at them, mouth slightly open and his eyes shimmering with moisture. “I...” he tried, “I... I thought of what I wanted... and I thought of a million different ways to tell you two.” He chuckled, looking up. “Turns out you beat me to it, you Big Oaf.” Senkuu paused, “I love you both too. I want to be your boyfriend.”

Yuzuriha and Taiju held out their hands and Senkuu took them, letting himself be tugged into a warm embrace.

They hugged each other and cuddled until they all fell asleep gazing at the night sky together.

Taiju awoke briefly and tugged his boyfriend and girlfriend (he had a boyfriend and girlfriend!!) closer. He gazed at their sleeping forms, lit up ever so gently with the light of the twinkling stars, and smiled in contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t know what happened. This was supposed to be a fun little fic that was mostly chaos and it turned into straight fluff.


End file.
